


Daphne's Project

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Daphne comes to the Fairy Tail Guild for the local Dragon Slayer.





	Daphne's Project

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[DP]**

**Daphne's Project**

**[DP]**

**Fairy Tail Guild Building, Magnolia Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X784**

At the home of the Fairy Tail Legal Guild, things were rather slow with so few jobs to take. In the meantime, the guildmembers took their time socializing when an attractive, bespectacled, young woman with the seeming clothes of a respectable saleswoman came in through the entrance and enthusiastically approached the local barmaid, Mirajane Strauss, who welcomed her with a kind smile.

"Hello. Are you looking for someone, or would you like to join our guild?"

The new girl shook her head excitedly as she explained. "Not exactly on the last part, but I am looking for Natsu Dragneel, one of your guildmembers."

"Who me?" The pink-haired young man in question asked as he heard her mention his name.

A little shocked from the surprise appearance, the visitor quickly collected her wits as she energetically studied Natsu from head to toe before grabbing his hands and shaking them. "A pleasure to finally meet the Salamander of Fairy Tail! My name is Daphne! I am a genius wizard apt in Concealment Magic, entrepreneur of my own specially made diet-food, and researcher in any and all things Dragon-like!"

Daphne's last words had the effect of making Natsu excited. "You know stuff about Dragons?!" Momentarily curious, he started to sniff Daphne at a fast rate which made her blush before he pulled back. "But you're not a Dragon Slayer?"

Daphne scratched the back of her head sheepishly as their conversation had many onlookers. "Unfortunately, no, but I did once saw a Dragon outside my home village as a kid, even if nobody believed me then and still don't."

"A Dragon?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock. "Do you know who or what kind of Dragon it was?!"

Daphne shook her head with a sad smile. "No, it happened too fast and I never got a chance to talk to it, but I've spent my whole life learning more Dragons, so that I can either find out what happened to them, or make a nice enough legacy in their honor instead. That's why I'm here for you, Natsu. Can you please work with me on this?"

Natsu showed a determined grin. "I'll help you out, Daphne. Just tell me what you need me to do."

Daphne appeared grateful and happy as she quickly planted a kiss on Natsu's left cheek and said. "Great! We'll head over to my workplace as soon as you're done packing!" She then quirkily made her exit while Natsu stood frozen from the kiss as Mirajane and Gray Fullbuster walked over to Natsu just as surprised by Daphne's behavior.

"That's one crazy lady." Gray couldn't help but comment.

Mirajane finally giggled as she looked at Natsu. "Don't look now, Natsu, but I think you were just asked out on a date."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Natsu finally said unsurely.

**[DP]**

**Glad that I was able to pull this off. Would've liked her with the Fairy Tail mark, but there are time constraints.**


End file.
